


Practical Studying

by KatieEwok



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don’t copy to another site, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Victor, I love that both of those are already tags we done good fandom, M/M, Mentioned Christophe Giacometti, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Royalty, Supernatural Elements, student!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok
Summary: But the only thing he could focus on next was, mortifyingly, “you know my name?”Victor blinked, unruffled and sleek as ever in his fitted jeans and lightweight tan jumper, even though he seemed to have just teleported across the lawn. Yuuri felt faint. First the horses, now Victor, perhaps he had actually cracked under the pressure of exams and skating.“Of course I do,” Victor said, a smile hitching up one side of his devastating lips. “You’re mine.”[Yuuri just wants to get through his last year of university with a degree and maybe a few figure skating medals along the way. The Fae Courts have other plans.]





	Practical Studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabblingBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBadger/gifts).



> A gift for geek wife, who is always up for a little magic. Find her being fantastic [here](https://mygeekcorner.tumblr.com/).

Most athletes are superstitious. When so much of your life revolves around one shining moment, so much preparation for everything to go well in those few seconds, minutes, hours, you’re inevitably going to put a lot of stock in the rules of routine. At least this is what Katsuki Yuuri told his best friend whenever he insisted on wearing his lucky socks. There was nothing _weird_ about having lucky socks, thank you very much Phichit.

While Yuuri had definitely made some pretty wild impulse decisions in his twenty-three years of life, anxiety liked to trip him up and routine was his safety net. After all, if he forgot his lucky socks, what’s to say he wouldn’t forget his entire free skate at an international competition in front of God and everyone he loved? Okay to be fair to Phichit, it was probably this last point that he took issue with rather than the lucky socks themselves.

Despite Phichit’s teasing, Yuuri’s habits provided him some small protection on the day of The Incident.

Detroit University enjoyed a surprisingly warm few days at the tail end of October. Of course the inhabitants of the campus could enjoy it to varying degrees, with some already practicing self-imposed confinement as their coursework mounted. Yuuri himself felt a little buried by the pressure of university work added to the weight of the approaching skating season.

But Phichit, excellent roommate and bane of Yuuri’s life that he was, had insisted they at least torture themselves while enjoying the sunshine. Yuuri agreed even though he could detect the risk of a Chulanont Instagram Story trap.

They’d found a good spot to spread out on. Out behind the library where the lawn rolled down to a band of trees, which separated the academic buildings from the sports fields. Occasionally a student or two would meander past, taking the scenic route rather than braving the main paths on the other side of the library. 

“Got anymore of those love letters?” Phichit asked as he lined up a shot of their books scattered carelessly — read strategically — on the blanket, while Yuuri lay on his stomach and tried to make sense of his tutor’s notes.

They’d borrowed the blanket. Borrowed being a generous word for the heist Yuuri had reluctantly partaken in to get the soft blue thing from Sara’s room. Phichit argued Sara had enough scarves, shawls and other mysterious objects, and that they were only saving their fellow student from one more fire hazard.

“Stop it, Peach,” Yuuri groaned, no energy to pose for the camera. “And they’re not love letters, they’re just friendly invitations to eat cookies. They’re for everyone.”

“Liar. The cookies are left outside _your_ dorm room. Where’re my cookies? I’m only one door down.”

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t need these questions right now. He’d only just calmed his nerves after leaving the library, and they’d been big nerves as they were caused by one Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri had almost bumped into the very attractive masters student as Victor came out of the French Literature section, which was typical of their meetings. Victor Nikiforov liked to float around campus and make Yuuri spill his coffee whenever he popped up unexpectedly. Victor didn’t even have to say anything — not that he ever would say something to a nobody like Yuuri — but the older student just had to smile in his general direction and suddenly Yuuri was managing to make a fool of himself. The coffee had at least been saved in this latest encounter.

“I always share the cookies with you,” Yuuri pointed out, reaching for the aforementioned lucky coffee. “And you’ve shown me enough of Chris’ texts that I know you’re getting a fair share of _actual_ love letters... stop photographing me.”

Yuuri batted a hand in the general direction of the phone, knowing that if he actually turned to look Phichit’s trigger finger would strike.

“But this lighting is everything,” Phichit whined, collapsing dramatically onto the blanket beside Yuuri and looping an arm around his neck. There was a brief tussle before Yuuri allowed himself to be caught with his cheek smushed against Phichit’s. He couldn’t help but end up smiling at the admittedly nice image of them on the screen, and the way his roommate had placed a pencil behind his ear for the Study Aesthetic when he pretty exclusively took notes on his tablet.

“Okay it’s a nice picture,” Yuuri conceded, fondly exasperated as he was freed to return to his notes and Phichit started editing the image. “It’s... what were you calling it? The ‘golden hour’?”

“Golden shower.”

“Pfft, a great elective photography class then.”

“Come on play my dirty rhyming game. It’s a great pre-study mind workout.”

“No, I need to do the actual studying part.”

“Yuuri, play —”

But Phichit never finished his tease, because at that moment there was an explosion of noise.

The ground shook with the thunder of hoofbeats, Phichit let out a yelp as Yuuri startled into a sitting position and spilt coffee all over him. But there was no time to apologise, only room to acknowledge the _horses_ that had burst from between the trees, seemingly from nowhere, and charged up the lawn.

Yuuri’s hand dove into his bag before he knew what he was doing. He caught a glimpse of the red regalia of the riders as he knocked books aside to fasten his fingers around a small, rectangular cloth bag.

Phichit was yelling, horses were circling them, and the low sun was bright in Yuuri’s eyes. But he found that little bag, gripped it tight...

And then there was silence.

No horses, no yelling, no Phichit. Just a muddied blanket covered in coffee and ruined books. Yuuri scrambled to his feet.

He was shaking, sweating slightly, looking around the inexplicably peaceful stretch of grass for his friend.

“Phichit?!”

His voice was high and terrified in the silence.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri whirled around.

But it wasn’t Phichit who had answered his call. It was none other than Victor Nikiforov running towards him. And Yuuri blinked, and one moment Victor was dashing around the side of the library and the next he was right in front of him. Yuuri staggered back.

 _“Yuuri,_ fuck, what — oh that arrogant twerp!”

“V-Victor?” Yuuri gasped, part alarmed by the sudden appearance, part appalled that he was always in some awful state when Victor saw him, be it 2am library-cryptid before exams or reeling from whatever _the fuck just happened._

But the only thing he could focus on next was, mortifyingly, “you know my name?”

Victor blinked, unruffled and sleek as ever in his fitted jeans and lightweight tan jumper, even though he seemed to have just _teleported_ across the lawn. Yuuri felt faint. First the horses, now Victor, perhaps he had actually cracked under the pressure of exams and skating.

“Of course I do,” Victor said, a smile hitching up one side of his devastating lips. “You’re mine.”

“I’m _what?”_

“There’s no time,” Victor huffed, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. “JJ’s ridiculousness has come _very_ close to affecting what is mine and I will not stand for it. His competitive nature is getting dangerous.”

“Who…?”

“JJ? King of the Summer Court,” Victor replied, premeditating Yuuri’s question before it was finished. “He’s an arse and his season’s over, but it’s still prime time for The Hunt. So many good freshers still to play with you see, but he has _no right_ affecting what is mine, damnit.”

This answer cleared up exactly nothing for Yuuri. Apart from…

“Wait, hunt? Phichit is being hunted?”

“Has _been_ hunted,” Victor corrected with an irritated sigh that, small comfort though it was, didn’t seem to be directed at Yuuri. “He’s already been taken. To be fair he was treading a fine line already. Honestly, that much popularity mixed with a heavy dose of the chaos and charm innate to his character. He’s had his admirers among us for a while now.”

Yuuri stared at the man fretting before him. Then his eyes slid over to the library windows in the distance, looking for any signs that they were being watched as a suspicion started to form in his mind. But the old building’s windows showed nothing but the blaze of the setting sun.

Yuuri frowned and turned his attention back to Victor, who was watching Yuuri expectantly, like the explanation he’d given would make Yuuri jump into action.

Or fall for the prank.

“Who is… us?” Yuuri asked.

Victor suddenly looked a little sheepish.

“Um.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, firm and clear, the full weight of Victor’s name falling from mouth.

Victor’s face went slack with surprise.

“The fae,” he said after a moment, breathless, eyes flicking over Yuuri’s face. “The Court. Or Courts really, there’s four, but... How did you know to say my name like—?”

“You’re shitting me,” Yuuri interrupted, thoroughly annoyed by how far the joke had gone. He was starting to shiver, the sunny patch that had been his refuge meer moments ago not feeling so warm now. He turned away from Victor.

“This is a prank, this is — Peach! Phichit, come out right now I’m done!” 

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri steeled himself against the swoop his stomach took at hearing Victor say his name in that soft, imploring way. He wasn’t going to be charmed into the joke.

“No, this isn’t funny,” Yuuri said, taking a step away as he scanned the treeline for a sign of his friend, probably filming the whole joke to tease Yuuri with later. “Peach, come on, this isn’t the way I wanted to…” 

But Yuuri felt his face flush as he stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Phichit knew about his… interest in Victor. Victor himself didn’t need to know how cruel this joke was.

But then —

“Yuuri, you know it’s not a prank.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, flattening his irritation and embarrassment down as he glanced back at Victor. But instead of the ill-suppressed laughter he expected to see from Victor, the other man was frowning at him. His eyes were understanding even though his expression was impatient. And they were so blue. Almost… unnaturally blue.

Then Victor smiled at him. And for a moment Yuuri wondered if he had been right all along to run away from this man. Not just because Victor was too pretty to handle, but because there was something _else_ under that beauty.

“You dismiss me being fae, but you grabbed for that when you panicked,” Victor said as he pointed to the little cloth bag in Yuuri’s fist. “Omamori, yes? A charm for safe travel given by a loved one… is what I’m getting from that one anyway. It made a pretty big ding on my radar when you grabbed it just now. You believe in something and you follow the Rules. It’s saved you before even though you’re lovely and create music with your body. That’s magic, Yuuri. And I am too.”

Yuuri’s throat was tight. He sucked in a breath as he fully turned back to face Victor and his mouth tasted like copper. Did he really think Victor was cruel enough to let Yuuri be the butt of the joke for this long?

And then there was the fact that Victor had just complimented his skating, that Victor knew him. And that he knew the omamori in Yuuri’s hand had been given to him by his sister before he left Japan. And Victor... Victor was standing right there and Phichit still hadn’t popped out from behind a bush with a confetti cannon, so...

“There’s no time for this,” Victor said then, making Yuuri jump as he snapped out of his reverie.

Victor fixed him with a stern look, before offering Yuuri his hand.

“Either you believe me or you don’t, but the point is that your friend’s missing. Now do you want to find him or not?”

“I —” Yuuri hesitated, glancing at the offered hand. But then he thought of Phichit, and all the times he’d _never_ let the other students make Yuuri the punchline. How he’d stuck up for Yuuri when that art student had laughed at him during truth or dare just because Yuuri had never kissed anyone.

“Yes, yes of course.”

“Good,” Victor said, stepping closer to grab Yuuri’s arm. “Hold on.”

And then Yuuri was hurtling through nothing, ripped from the spot, his breath punched from his lungs. Like the front wheel of your bike catching, taking flight, already knowing the pain seconds before it explodes. But then —

Yuuri was gasping, solid earth beneath his feet, trees dappling the sunlight, wind through his hair. His hand was sweaty where it had instinctively grabbed Victor’s shirt. He bent double and coughed violently.

“Sorry, I forget what it’s like for humans.”

Victor’s hand slid from Yuuri’s arm so as to give his back a tentative pat. It was sort of reassuring.

“Forget what _what’s_ like for humans?” Yuuri asked, still gasping for air but recovering from the shock. “Victor —”

“We’re in the fae realm,” Victor said as he rubbed soothing circles over Yuuri’s spine. “And… there he is.”

Yuuri straightened up, partly because he too could hear voices in the distance, and partly to shake off Victor’s touch, which was becoming a bit overwhelming.

And oh god, it hadn’t been a joke at all.

Because this place did look like Detroit University campus, no matter where Victor said they were. But it was… altered.

Yuuri noticed the library first. The fine Victorian building was still somewhat recognisable, but it was like nature had reclaimed it as a personal monument as well as a house for books; ivy grew over much of its face and an oak tree was doing its best to grow _through_ the west wall.

Yuuri did a slow circle, taking in the luscious green grass, the way the sunlight had turned from pretty to liquid gold, how the nearby trees boasted a canopy of vibrant autumn colours the likes of which Yuuri had never seen.

Either someone had slipped LSD in Yuuri’s coffee or everything Victor had told him was true. And Phichit… Phichit had really been carried off by hunters on horseback. Yuuri’s head swam.

“Come on,” Victor said, drawing Yuuri’s startled eyes back to him.

There was a little victorious smile on Victor’s lips as he took in Yuuri’s shocked expression. Then he turned away and started striding off towards the trees. 

Yuuri lurched after him.

“So… so you’re not human. You’re… you’re fae?” Yuuri reiterated, beyond startled and into numb acceptance of the situation. 

“Yes I’m fae,” Victor said, shooting a dazzling grin at Yuuri.

He was practically glowing, clearly enjoying himself, despite apparently being on a perilous rescue mission. 

“Of course,” Yuuri said, dazed by the way Victor’s hair shone as he tossed his head. 

“Right, glad we got that sorted out,” Victor said, making Yuuri wince slightly. But then Victor was grinning at him. “And _you,_ you’re a really very wonderful skater, lovely expression of my element.”

Yuuri’s nearly tripped over his feet at this second compliment, but he managed to compose himself enough to ask “your element?”

“Ice,” Victor said with a shrug. “Cold, sharp, the burning of your lungs as you push yourself to keep going despite your fingers being numb, your limbs locked with fatigue. All of that. I’m from the Winter Court, you see.”

“Ah,” Yuuri said, and though he was struggling to accept any of this was actually happening, he couldn’t help but think Victor’s description of winter sounded harsh in comparison to his praise of Yuuri’s skating.

They pushed forward into the trees. The orange leaf litter crackled satisfyingly beneath their feet and Yuuri spied splashes of deep crimson amongst it; apples fallen ripe and perfect from the branches overhead.

“Don’t be tempted,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked up to see Victor watching him. “You’ll be stuck here if you eat them.”

“Oh…”

In theory Yuuri knew that wouldn’t be great, after all, weren't they trying to rescue Phichit from here? But the place was just so beautiful, the perfect expression of everything autumn should be, that it didn’t really feel like the most terrible outcome. The company wasn’t bad either.

Yuuri knew the thought must’ve shown on his face, because Victor smiled knowingly at him before turning to face forward again.

The trees started to thin as they came out onto what should’ve been the sports fields. Instead there was an encampment. Green tents, intricately embroidered with gold thread, were gathered around a huddle of people.

If Yuuri hadn’t known better, he’d have thought the Theatre students had decided to take their project outdoors. The scene was just too perfect, from the way the people seemed to be arranged in a loose semi circle, as though expecting a visitor to present themselves, to their clothes, which looked like they’d been stolen from the third-year’s production of Othello. But those sword belts looked far too real to be from the costume department.

“Let me do the talking,” Victor said, and at a glance Yuuri saw that Victor’s attention was focused on a man who sat beyond the firepit the group were gathered around.

He had thick, dark hair and tanned skin, with very white teeth that flashed as he threw his fine head back to laugh at something the man next to him had said. The other people circling the fire were on simpler chairs than the throne he was lounging on.

Phichit was sat on the floor, not bound or gagged, but looking shell shocked.

A woman with a sleek black bob brushing shoulders decked in full armour stepped forward as Yuuri and Victor approached.

“Halt,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Yuuri, who had no idea what he’d done to offend her.

But as they stopped the man on the throne called out.

“Victor! Isabella, let them through.”

He got to his feet with a rakish grin, sweeping a cloak of deep purple behind him. His companions all rose too, though Phichit stayed on the ground, his wide eyes finding Yuuri’s.

Yuuri barely had time to give him what he hoped was a reassuring nod before Victor was replying.

“JJ,” he said, calm and polite, the hint of a smile accompanying his words. “You seem to be interfering with what is mine.”

JJ's smile didn’t falter at the accusation, he simply flicked a condescending look to where Phichit sat a little way from him. 

“What, _this?”_ he asked. “This is not yours, though I see you’ve bought your, hah, companion along.”

Yuuri’s eyes flicked back to Phichit’s and he saw his friend’s expression turn gleeful at the notion that Yuuri was Victor’s anything. Yuuri sighed. Even in the midst of _this_ Phichit couldn’t help himself.

Victor on the other hand, had hardened. The change was barely perceptible, like ice crystals spreading through water. But when Victor spoke his irritation was clear. 

“What Yuuri is to me is none of the Summer Court’s business,” he said. “But as Phichit’s his friend, not to mention a fellow _ice_ skater, he belongs to me.”

Yuuri was having a mini crisis. He still hadn’t entirely grasped the dynamics between Victor and JJ, but the exchange of words and who belonged to who was making his head reel. For one, people shouldn’t own other people. But for another, Yuuri didn’t know this realm or the rules and Victor was calling Yuuri _his_ and… well Yuuri didn’t need to go into what that did to him.

“Oh pshaw,” JJ huffed, flapping Victor’s words away with an eyeroll. “Elements hardly come into it.”

JJ smirked at his companions before he spoke again. 

“We all know you’ve been using traditional _human_ courting methods to woo this one, Victor,” he said, throwing a contemptuous look at Yuuri as his companions burst into laughter.

Yuuri turned to stare at Victor’s profile, whose eyes were still fixed ahead. JJ couldn’t possibly mean —

“But my captured quarry has been dallying with the Unseen for too long not be made the target of our hunt,” JJ went on. “For goodness sake, he made an open invitation to play a _rhyming_ game.”

_“Enough.”_

The laughter died immediately along with JJ’s smirk. Victor’s order had snatched it along with the encampment’s warmth. He and JJ glared at each other.

“This is childish,” Victor said, polite as his expression smoothed into something calmer. “We are both Kings and ought to act as such.”

Suddenly the dynamics of Victor and JJ’s relationship came into sharp relief. Fellow Kings but of different Courts. Well, Yuuri thought as he clung onto his reasoning in the wake of this new revelation, Victor was certainly befitting of royalty. 

“A King hunts,” JJ retorted, refusing to back down. “They do not play human and dance around the point. We’re _supposed_ to take humans and this boy has made himself a target.”

JJ was pointing at Phichit, who’d gone pale.

“What do you suggest then?” Victor asked, opening his palms upwards. “He’s certainly been curious, but not all of us have been opposed to it. I believe Christophe would have something to say about it if you kept him.”

Yuuri and Phichit shared a look, and Yuuri thought he saw the same question and conclusion dawning upon Phichit. Were they talking about the attractive music major Phichit had been text-flirting with? And was _everyone_ on campus actually a fae?

“That siren has no authority over me!” JJ snarled.

“That siren is a friend of mine,” Victor said politely. “He’s also close with Mila, whose season we are currently in and holds the greatest power at present.”

JJ didn’t look like he was ready to back down. If anything, Yuuri thought he looked more likely to kill Phichit just for the sake of winning the argument.

“Please,” Yuuri said, the word coming out weak as his desperation mounted. Despite his quiet tone, the encampment fell silent, everyone’s attention shifting to Yuuri. Yuuri swallowed against the wave of nerves this brought.

“We don’t belong here,” Yuuri addressed JJ directly now. “We don’t know your rules or your Courts. I don’t know what Phichit has done to offend you, but he’s my best friend. And I’d just like us to go home… If… If you don’t mind.”

JJ considered him in the long silence that followed Yuuri’s plea. Yuuri’s face burned with embarrassment, but he refused to look away first.

“This one seems to know his place, Victor,” JJ said eventually.

Yuuri’s hand flew out instinctively as Victor stepped forward, grabbing his sleeve. Victor didn’t stop glaring at JJ but it was enough to stop him from retaliating to the jibe at least.

JJ simply raised his eyebrows at the pair of them.

“Your one says he doesn’t know what he and his friend are in the midst of,” JJ went on. “Well then I’ll enlighten this boy so no further blunders occur.”

JJ moved on Phichit before Victor or Yuuri could react. A sweep of JJ’s cloak blocked Phichit momentarily from view and Yuuri let out a yell.

But instead of the scream he expected from Phichit, there was only a gasp.

“Oh wow,” Phichit said, blinking around at them all as JJ stepped back. “What did you do?”

“Gave you The Sight,” JJ said with a wolfish grin. “If you want to see the fae so badly, now you can.”

“JJ, you know that’s dangerous for him,” Victor said, but he seemed resigned, gazing at Phichit with something like pity.

“Then stick Christophe onto him,” JJ replied, turning to face Victor. “If he likes the boy as much as you say he does, then I’m sure he’ll be happy to protect the human from the… darker corners.”

Yuuri hurried forward, all fear abandoned as he rushed to Phichit’s side. There were a few grumbles from JJ’s companions as Yuuri passed them, but they let him help Phichit to his feet and take him back over to Victor.

“Take us back,” Yuuri asked Victor, whose eyes he couldn’t quite meet.

Victor placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Yuuri braced himself for the trip, but he and Phichit still stumbled into each other upon arrival. Detroit University’s football field had never been such a welcome sight.

“Shit,” Phichit gasped, gripping Yuuri’s arm and blinking around. “That was no better than the first time. But… oh wow, I can…” 

“Don’t look too closely,” Victor warned him. “Not all fae like to be seen. JJ’s an idiot but I think I will get Chris to keep an eye on you, though I offer my own protection if it brings you comfort.”

Then he turned to Yuuri. Victor’s expression was hard to read as they gazed at each other and Yuuri could feel his heart hammering, though whether that was from adrenaline or attraction he couldn’t tell. Both seemed to come with every interaction he’d had with Victor, even if this was the first time Yuuri hadn’t fled at the sight of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor broke the silence with, and Yuuri didn’t know which part he was apologising for. Was it for taking a few years off Yuuri’s life in the last twenty minutes, or for giving them back in the way he was looking at Yuuri?

When Yuuri remained silent Victor went on, fiddling with his sleeve as he spoke.

“For… For JJ and the fae and all of us being around but not showing ourselves.”

Yuuri watched Victor bow his head, the breeze tugging at his silver hair. He was really too pretty for his own good.

Phichit spoke before Yuuri did.

“Maybe some cookies will help Yuuri forgive you.”

Victor’s head snapped up at Phichit’s words, so he saw the hard nudge Yuuri gave his friend even if Phichit ignored it. They may have just rescued him, but Yuuri wasn’t above doing bodily harm to escape embarrassment. 

“Peach...”

“It _was_ you, wasn’t it?” Phichit asked, ignoring Yuuri in favour of addressing Victor with a knowing grin. “Like that JJ guy said, human courting et cetera.”

“No, Phichit, that was —”

“Yes,” Victor’s voice cut off Yuuri’s protest. “That was me. I’ve read lots about human courting methods. That one… seemed the nicest.”

Victor’s eyes met Yuuri’s and they both blushed and looked away.

“Well then,” Phichit said in a satisfied tone. “I’ll just go return Sara’s blanket and you two can, er, work things out.”

“The blanket is ruined,” Yuuri said in a weak attempt to save himself from embarrassment.

Phichit’s only response was to poke him in the cheek and take off through the trees.

Victor was staring at him, Yuuri could feel it even though he himself was looking at the floor.

“You don’t have to —” Victor started to say at the same time Yuuri blurted out “would you like to get a drink?”

Yuuri’s face burned as he stared at his trainers. There was silence until Victor’s hand came into view, palm up. Yuuri looked up at him. Victor was grinning.

“I’d love to have a drink with you,” he said.

So Yuuri, grinning back at him, took Victor’s hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Back from the forests of writer's block and ready to steal your firstborn. Apparently I'm a witch in this AU. Who'd have thunk.
> 
> You can find me in my [little log cabin](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/), comments and kudos will be exchanged for spells.


End file.
